A Contradicting Fairytale
by Black barbie
Summary: A response to Priestess Skye's Fairytale challenge. She was the heroine, the enemy was gone and the journey was successful. The world was safe, but her story was different.


This was my first try at writing this way. This is a drabble of sort. It's something different I'm trying--I don't know.

It has 953 words. Something quick and simple.

FD~FD~FD

In the end she didn't get the guy.

The group did not walk away from the final battle scratch free.

Miroku was swallowed by the wind tunnel the day before Naraku's last appearance.

The next day Sango fought with half a spirit and Kohoku perished before her very eyes. Then the slayers will vanished before their eyes and she was gone.

Kikyo reduced to ash. Inuyasha crumbled under the weight after his final wind scar.

Kagome tried to hold strong. Every one of her friends had fallen and with a final arrow so had her happiness along with the physical form of her enemy.

Naraku was defeated, but he was not.

It was no joyous event. No one smiled.

All that remained of her fairly tale was death.

Three years.

Three years became nothing.

The enemy was gone.

The journey was successful.

The world was safe.

However, her light had dampened.

******

She was all that remained.

The only proof of his victory.

The sword followed Inuyasha to hell.

The villain left nothing of himself to claim.

His ward was no more.

He failed her.

There was nothing to say he did what he knew he did.

There was no evidence to his vengeance.

The fallen miko that wept on her knees would have to do.

His last memento.

A broken trophy.

She would forever remain his reminiscent.

*******

In the end she didn't get the guy.

Sesshoumaru was all that remained.

Golden eyes.

Silver hair.

Strong hands.

In those things she faked life.

********

"...."

She looked in his eyes. She always looked him straight in the eyes. It was a feat not many could accomplish for long, but she always did.

"...."

She was waiting. She would stare at him until he responded.

"...."

She liked to look at him; he could tell. But it wasn't him she saw; he knew that, too.

"...."

She stared.

"...."

He remained silent. If only for a while.

********

Everyday since she came, she picked him a flower.

Today it was a suiren.

The pink lotus was where all the others before it had been.

A lone vase.

It sat atop his blank desk.

_Far from the one he loves._

The hidden meaning of the flower did not escape him.

He had the knowledge of all that was in his garden.

Her scent lingered on the petals.

Sesshoumau sat, mute.

He saw no harm in staying silent.

He saw no harm in knowing she thought he was in pain.

He saw no harm in letting her think it.

She meant to console.

She needed to help.

Her nature was to heal.

He would say nothing. If only for a while.

********

The weight in her bed shifted.

She didn't turn around just yet.

She closed her eyes and dreamed for a moment.

Just a moment.

In the small lapse of reality, a strong hand was unnamed.

Striped of identity that clawed hand stroked her skin, bare and pale.

For only a time in the darkest of night that clawed hand was not what it was in the light.

She touched it back.

Broke from her fantasy and turned to face him.

The world came back as she did.

That strong hand.

Its claws were so familiar; tipped deadly.

They glinted in the moonlight.

In the moonlight she allowed herself to remember.

In the moonlight she allowed herself to forget.

In the moonlight she dwelled. If only for a moment.

********

She liked _his_ hand.

He only touched her with what she liked.

In the moonlight _**he**_ caressed her just like _he_ never did.

**_He_** teased her just the way _he _never did.

**_He_** slipped the silk robe free, just like _he_ never did.

**_He_** parted her entrance, just like _he _never did.

**_He_** felt her wetness, just like _he_ never did.

**_He_** brought her to climax, just like _he_ never would.

But only with his hand, did he touch her.

Because she liked _his_ hand.

He would play along. If only for a while.

********

In the end her story wasn't what it was supposed to be.

Day by day she began to fake a little less with her smile.

She still faked it, but it was a little less.

Reality still haunted her, but she could see it a little clearer now.

Daydreams walked by her side, but she could see them as they were; Daydreams.

Time was fading, but today, she faked a little less.

********

Tonight she crept into his room.

She touched him first and he responded.

Tonight she asked for more.

She opened her legs to him and he filled them.

Tonight he took her just like only _**he**_ would.

She opened her eyes and saw him and it hurt.

It hurt and she felt it.

True and real; like she could taste it.

She held onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and felt.

His thickness was true. His length was real.

And every night since, she felt him.

Touched him in the darkness and in the morning she would be gone.

********

In the end she didn't get fame. She didn't get a life filled with happiness. She didn't spend endless hours with the hanyou that stole her heart and then ran away with it.

Her fairytale ending was nothing like the stories.

What damsel didn't end up with her knight in shinning armor?

She did.

Kagome found herself in his room again. She needed to feel. She wanted to breathe. She did not want to dwindle in her thoughts; they were dangerous.

Under his covers she slid.

And in the moonlight she remembered and forgot.

In the moonlight she was with him.

********

In the end she didn't get a fairytale ending. In the end she didn't get the guy.

But she was not alone.

He allowed her companionship. If only to be his reminiscent.

FD~FD~FD

I know it sucked but I'm trying, really. I'll get it down packed. Please tell me what you think, though. If you didn't understand something let me know what it it. I really want to get better at writing things like this.


End file.
